Kemudian
by wonpil
Summary: Cerita tentang Wonwoo yang patah hati. "Ia tidak pernah marah meskipun pada akhirnya ia dikecewakan." SEVENTEEN. Mingyu x Wonwoo. Broken!Meanie.


**_Kemudian_** by _piesusu_ / **Cast** : SEVENTEEN's Jeon Wonwoo with mentioned!Mingyu / **Length** : 873 words

 **Disclaimer :** I only own the plot, castes were belong to God, their family, and themselves. No profits were taken from this fiction.

.

.

Kemudian Wonwoo bangun. Adalah suatu pagi yang cerah dengan angin musim panas yang bertiup menembus jendelanya yang setengah terbuka dan korden tipis yang melambai. Ia melirik jam weker disamping tempat tidurnya, diatas nakas, kemudian berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang lebih rendah dari kamar pada umumnya.

Ia menghela nafas kemudian memejamkan mata, berusaha menetralkan dadanya yang perlahan menyesak hingga rasanya sakit, sakit sekali. Seperti hari kemarin, ia mengingat masa lalunya dengan cowok itu, lagi.

Iya, pacar Wonwoo cowok, berjenis kelamin sama dengan dirinya. Mereka sudah menjalani masa-masa sulit bersama, ditentang keluarga, dijauhi teman-teman sebaya, bahkan jadi bahan gunjingan lingkungan tempat tinggal mereka. Terhitung sudah empat tahun mereka menjalani kehidupan cinta bersama.

Harusnya sekarang hari jadi mereka yang kelima, tapi bahkan semuanya sudah berakhir dua minggu lalu. Ada banyak hal yang Wonwoo pelajari dari segala yang telah terjadi, misalnya, bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang akan bertahan selamanya, seperti hubungannya dengan Mingyu.

Tapi melepas sesuatu yang sudah bersamamu selama hampir bertahun lamanya itu nggak mudah, iya 'kan? Tidak seperti kamu akan beranjak dari satu halte bus ke halte yang lain, tapi lebih seperti kamu akan pindah dari sebuah tempat yang sudah kamu tinggali bertahun-tahun lamanya.

 _Kamu udah nyaman sama sesuatu, tapi kamu harus beranjak, mau nggak mau._

Wonwoo lalu bangkit karena tidak ingin lama-lama berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Sudah cukup tiga hari dia menangis. Ia tidak mau lagi membuat matanya bengkak, meskipun ia masih belum bisa lupa.

Ia berjalan ke dapur kemudian, mengambil air minum dan mulai memasak ramyun dengan telur dan keju. Kemudian duduk diatas meja dapur yang kosong sambil mengayun kaki. Bau harum ramyun menguar kemana-mana, membuat perutnya meronta seolah meminta untuk segera diisi.

Begitu selesai, ia membawa pot kuningan itu ke meja makan dengan segelas air dingin. Ia duduk diam, lama sekali sampai ramyunnya jadi terlalu matang. Telur yang seharusnya setengah matang juga jadi matang karena ia terlalu banyak merenung.

Biasanya Mingyu akan datang dari kamar mereka berdua, mengucek mata, kemudian menghampiri Wonwoo dan menyeruput ramyun yang sudah agak lembek itu.

Tapi sekarang, bahkan sampai kuah ramyun-nya mengering, tak ada yang datang.

* * *

Wonwoo adalah orang yang sabar. Mungkin jika kamu kenal Wonwoo, kamu akan memberinya gelar orang paling sabar di dunia. Karena apa? Wonwoo tidak pernah mengeluh ketika ia harus menunggu.

Iya, menunggu.

Ketika separuh lebih penghuni bumi benci ketika mereka harus menunggu, entah untuk hal apapun, Wonwoo cuma diam.

Mingyu pernah membuatnya menunggu enam jam lebih di _Arcade_ , ketika kencan kedua mereka. Tapi bahkan ketika Mingyu menelfon dan berkata ia tidak bisa datang karena ban _mini cooper_ -nya bocor, Wonwoo keluar dari _Arcade_ sambil berkata di panggilan telefon mereka,

" _Bukan masalah. Yang penting kamu nggak papa, 'kan?_ "

Dia juga tidak marah pada Mingyu keesokan harinya ketika mereka bertemu. Ia masih dengan wajah emo-nya dan rambut cokelatnya yang sedikit berantakan tertiup angin.

Wonwoo selalu jadi pihak yang menunggu dalam kisah mereka, entah karena apa. Atau mungkin karena ia terlalu sabar? Entahlah.

Mingyu selalu sibuk dengan kuliah dan kerja paruh waktunya sementara Wonwoo selalu menunggu di apartemen mereka, dengan sabar sembari mengecek _website online_ -nya yang menjual barang-barang kriya hasil tangannya.

Ia tidak pernah marah meskipun pada akhirnya ia dikecewakan.

Ada satu hal lain yang Wonwoo pelajari soal kehidupan. Perpisahan namanya. Karena pada dasarnya hidup adalah kumpulan persimpangan, bukan begitu? Dimana kita akan bertemu dan berpisah ketika waktunya tiba, karena pada dasarnya semua ini hanya tentang waktu.

Tapi ia merasa tidak adil. Kenapa ia harus berpisah dengan Mingyu, dengan cara paling menyakitkan yang bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan, malah disaat ia sangat jatuh pada pesona pemuda itu?

Kenapa bukan saat mereka bertengkar?

Kenapa… mereka harus berpisah dalam diam, tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan?

Itu karena… Mingyu diam-diam _milik yang lain_.

Tentu saja ia tahu siapa _dia yang lain_ bagi Mingyu. Ia pernah kenal pemuda itu. Hanya teman Mingyu jadi ia tak curiga, apalagi Wonwoo bukan orang yang blak-blakan soal perasaannya. Ia hanya diam meskipun cemburu membakar separuh hatinya.

Tapi bahkan sampai Mingyu mengucapkan kata permohonan agar mereka berpisah, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum. Membiarkan kenyataan itu dilempar ke mukanya kencang-kencang.

Ia tidak menangis meskipun pada kenyataannya hal itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk diterimanya. Meskipun hatinya berteriak bahwa semua ini tidak adil, ia hanya diam.

* * *

Wonwoo tersenyum miris sambil memandang Mingyu dan sosok itu dari kejauhan, diseberang jalan, di tempat penjualan buku bekas yang dulu sering mereka datangi. Sekarang dunia berputar dan ia jadi pihak yang paling menyedihkan.

Memalingkan muka, Wonwoo malah masuk ke kafe tempat ia dan Mingyu biasa menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Dengan langkah kaku berjalan ke kasir, memesan kopi hitam, kemudian bergeser sambil menilik keseluruh penjuru kafe yang hari itu ramai.

Begitu pesananannya datang, ia hampir saja mengambil semua bungkus gula yang diberikan penjaga kafe ketika ia ingat ia tidak suka manis. Ia juga tidak suka kopi.

Biasanya mereka hanya akan duduk berjam-jam, mengobrolkan segala sesuatu yang mungkin. Dengan Mingyu yang minum kopi hitam dengan ekstra gula yang lumayan banyak (Wonwoo sudah lelah mengomelinya bahwa itu bukan hal yang baik, tapi Mingyu menulikan telinganya) dan Wonwoo dengan segelas jus jeruknya.

Tapi sekarang ia menatap kopi hitam dalam gelas _foam_ yang isinya masih panas, sebelum keluar kafe dan membuang minuman yang paling dibencinya itu ke tong sampah dekat persimpangan.

Karena sebenarnya yang sulit dari _move on_ adalah bukan soal mengikhlaskan, melainkan melupakan semua kebiasaan yang dulu pernah dilakukan.

* * *

 _SELESAI._

* * *

A/N:

Fanfik ini repost, anyway. Sebelumnya pernah dipost di akunku (yang sekarang jadi akun baca). Isinya kugubah, tidak banyak sih, hehe.

NB: Aku bahkan nggak yakin feel-nya kerasa karena aku tidak ingin menulis ini dengan feel karena— teman, kalian harus tahu betapa sakitnya patah hati itu, dan menangisinya itu melelahkan.

( Aku sudah tidak menangisinya. Karena lelaki _bangsat_ itu sudah bahagia, aku juga sudah kok. )

NB (2): Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menyarankan kalian dengerin lagu Luna f(x) – It Was Love (Prod. by Zico), tapi itu opsional aja.

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca, lebih-lebih meninggalkan review. Aku sayang kalian, banget._


End file.
